Las Formas del Amor
by Raystrid
Summary: Existen diferentes tipos de amor y diferetes formas de amar: amas sin ser amado; eres amado por alguien que no puedes amar; amas y eres amado de forma fraternal; y dónde las dos personas se aman por igual. El amor involucra amigos, cómplices, compañeros, hermanos, amantes. El amor es unión... Pero también dolor y separación.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno está historia solo es una serie de one shots. Como ya sabrán somos dos personas las que coescribimos. Por eso podríamos tardar un poco con algunas actualizaciones.

Cómo siempre, los personajes no nos pertenecen.

Dejen su comentario para saber que les parecen estos pequeños fics que hacemos por diversión.

* * *

**1\. El amor también duele.**

Ella corrió rápido, lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, si ella pudiera volar como el lo hacía hubiera llegado antes. El corazón de Rayla se detuvo por un momento al verlo tendido en el suelo con una herida ¿Por qué no había nadie más cuidando la entrada hacia la Pináculo?

— Callum — Se acercó hacía el príncipe, la herida en su abdomen parecía grave ¿Por qué no estaba con él? Él siempre corrió detrás de ella, no importaba que tan lejos estuviera. — ¿Por qué siempre quieres ser el héroe? — preguntó. Él no abría lo ojos ¿Porque no abría los ojos? estaba cálido. — ¿Callum?

Él se movió, abrió los ojos, ella era hermosa. Ella no debería llorar así, estiró su mano y limpio sus lágrimas.

— No lo hagas. — Pidió. — No llores.

Callum sabía, sabía porque lloraba, es tan difícil respirar. Tiene frío, a lo lejos de escucha los gritos de Victoria, lo han logrado, han ganado y eso lo alegra, está tan feliz de haber ayudado, de haberla conocido, de haber compartido diez años a su lado. — Tengo frío — Dijo, incluso en ese estado ella era hermosa, que estúpido había sido esa mañana cuando peleó con ella, ya no recordaba porque lo había hecho. — ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó, sintio un nudo en la garganta.

— Shh, cállate, no hables, alguien vendrá y estarás bien.

Incluso si eso era una mentira, si nadie iría o llegará a tiempo, Callum sonrió para ella, pensó en esos años a su lado. La primera vez que la vio tenía miedo, pero también se dio cuenta que era linda. Ella era increíble y tenía tanta suerte que alguien tan bella como Rayla lo amara a él. — No llores. — Pidió, Callum odia verla llorar, incluso si es por él. Cuando la ve llorar recuerda lo injusta que había sido la vida con ella tiempo atrás, perder a su familia, a su pueblo, ser rechazada por hacer lo correcto. Rayla era una heroína, era increíble y era su Rayla. — No me arrepiento de amarte, jamás lo hice. Tú le diste sentido a mi vida.

— No hables. — Ella presiono sus labios contra los de él y vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de dejar de hablar.

**-/-/-/-**

Una semana sin su tacto, sin sus ojos verdes viéndola al despertar.

Rayla sentía que había pasado una eternidad, la habitación que compartía con Callum parecía enorme. Abrazo la bufanda que él usaba. Sí el amor dolía tanto deseaba jamás haberlo conocido, ella ya no sabía estar sola, Callum siempre estaba para ella, en los momentos que creía que no podría más, cuando dudaba de ella misma, las manos de Callum la sostenían.

¿Es esta la sensación con la que tenía que caminar de ahora en adelante?

—Dime ¿por qué no puedo estar allí donde estás? — Dijo a uno de los dibujos de ambos, Callum estaba en esa habitación, en cada rincón ella podía verlo, siempre sonriendo con su libro de bocetos — Me falta algo en el corazón.

Jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto a alguien. Ezran la había ido a ver durante los primeros días, pero ella no quería ver a nadie. Se culpaba por no haber estado ahí. Una y otra vez recordaba la última charla que tuvo que Callum, ellos había peleado. Ahora no podía recordar por qué había sido su pelea….

**-/-/-/-/-**

Ella dijo cosas. El dijo cosas. Ambos gritaron. Las principales similitudes al final, fueron cuánto dolió. Había estado buscando palabras para lastimarla, buscando alguna apariencia de algo que pudiera picar. Y funcionó.

_¡No soy un cobarde como tú! Como si tus padres fueran ..._

Cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor punzante de las lágrimas creciendo dentro de ellos. No lo había dicho en serio. Solo quería lastimar. Quería que ella se sintiera mal por atacarlo tan bruscamente. Quería ganar ... fuera lo que fuera, fueron abofeteados en el medio. Una discusión, una conversación, un desacuerdo; un mero intercambio de palabras que parecía caer en oídos sordos de ambas partes. Independientemente de lo que pensara que era, no importaba.

No importaba porque estaban cegados por sus emociones.

No importaba porque todavía estaban arrojando sus cicatrices.

No importaba, porque ellos no existían en ese momento.

_"¿Pensé que construimos esta relación sobre la confianza?"_

Eran dos personas separadas, buscando lastimar mutuamente.

_"¿Por qué no confías en mí?"_

Los gritos lastimaron. El llanto lo lastimó. Ella lo lastimó. Ella también lo sabía. Porque esas palabras no significarían nada si no hubiera salido de su boca. Y ella usó eso contra él.

Pero, por supuesto, tenía sus propias cartas repartidas en este juego. Arrojó su propio juego de fósforos al fuego y dejó que se extendiera, dejó que los envolviera. No estaba mejor.

De hecho, él era peor.

Ni siquiera recuerda cómo comenzó al principio. Rayla sabía que todo el asunto era tonto. Lo que ella dijo, lo que él dijo, todo. Todo lo que sucedió no tenía ningún sentido. Simplemente, combinados en una combinación de ira e ignorancia, giran completamente en torno a sus estúpidos sentimientos. Él dijo cosas. Ella dijo cosas. Y ambos gritaron. Al final, todo se redujo a una sola cosa: dolió. Estaba buscando municiones para atacarlo, para derribarlo un poco más. Y funcionó.

_"¡Por qué estás actuando así! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!"_

Rayla se atragantó con las lágrimas y se limpió la corriente que bajaba por sus mejillas mientras caminaba. Apenas estaba entendiendo todo, pero se fue tan pronto como pudo. Ella no había querido decir nada de lo que dijo. Ella solo quería que él se callara. Ella solo quería que él escuchara por una vez, que se detuviera ... lo que fuera que de repente habían provocado. Rayla solo quería que terminara para que pudieran pasar.

_"Puedo hacer esto. No te necesito"_

No importaba si lo lastimaba, ella quería lastimarlo. Ella se rio sin humor. Ella ya no necesitaba actuar con dureza. ¿Cómo podría ella después de todo? Después de todo eso duele. Se rindió. Ella lo rompió. Todo por sus propias preocupaciones. Todo porque le faltaba fe. Todo porque ella solo estaba siendo una idiota.

La espalda de Rayla se apoyó contra la pared, intentó infructuosamente enjugarse las lágrimas, dejando que sus sollozos resonaran por todo el pasillo. No le importaba ser escuchada. Se miró las muñecas y se burló. Quizás hubiera sido mejor si ella perdiera las manos. Quizás entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, mejor para ellos. Mejor si ella se fuera, Callum podía encontrar a alguien más y ser feliz con una humana.

Los gritos la lastimaron. Los sollozos la lastimaron. Dolía. Y él también lo sabía. Porque nada de lo que dijo habría significado nada si no hubiera venido de él. Y lo estaba usando contra ella.

Obviamente, ella también intervino en todo esto. También arrojó su propio lote de combustible en el horno, y lo dejó quemar sus corazones. Ella no estaba mejor.

De hecho, ella estaba peor.

Justo cuando Callum salió de la habitación, se encontró con la cara de Rayla. Levantó el puño, como si estuviera a punto de llamar a la puerta. Sorprendidos, los dos se apartaron el uno del otro, lanzándose en un ataque de disculpas.

—Lo siento, lo siento

—Lamento eso

Ambos se detuvieron, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se encontraron. Rayla habló primero.

—No se cómo decirlo ...

— Fuimos ambos, respondió Callum. —Estoy ...— respiró hondo, —lo siento mucho, Rayla.

Las lágrimas que bailan en sus ojos golpearon su corazón con una punzada de culpa. Inmediatamente, ella lo empujó hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos antes de abrazarlo con sus brazos cansados. —¿Por qué …?— susurró,—¿Por qué ya lo siento?

—Los dos dijimos cosas— le susurró al pelo.

Ella olisqueó, dándose cuenta de la creciente presión de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte. —Pero yo ... nosotros ...—ella no tenía idea de qué decir.

Callum solo asintió contra su hombro. —Lo sé. Lo sé —dijo suavemente. Realmente no sabía mucho sobre lo que podían decir. Justo lo que ambos lamentaban. —Yo ... lo siento—, repitió, —lo siento mucho por ser tan ... estúpido.

Rayla asintió con la cabeza, aún sujetándolo. Estaba demasiado asustada para dejarlo ir. —Yo tambien lo siento. Lo siento mucho ... nunca quise ... —se ahogó en sus lágrimas.

Compartieron en un resoplido mientras alejaban sus cabezas, inclinando sus frentes en un toque suave. Su sudor se enredaba entre sí y sus ojos estaban a solo una pulgada de distancia. La claridad de cuántas lágrimas habían derramado, el dolor de sus labios cansados por todos los gritos, la agonía de sus rostros lo contaban todo.

—Siempre confiaré en ti. — le dijo, —siempre has tenido mi confianza—.

Ella nunca dudó de él por un segundo.

— Nunca pensé que eres débil.—le dijo, —sé que eres fuerte.

Sabía que ella creía en él.

—Te conozco ... no lo dijiste en serio—, le dijo, —sé que no quisiste decir nada de eso.

Tenía que recordárselo.

—Sé que tú tampoco.— le dijo, —yo ... sé que no quiso decir ninguna de esas palabras.

—Lamento haberte lastimado. — susurró. Sus manos se arrastraron hasta sus mejillas, manteniéndola cerca, firme. No pensaba dejarla ir esta vez.

—Siento haberte lastimado.— susurró. Sus manos abrazaron su rostro, empapándose de su calidez, de su presencia. Ella se iba a quedar.

—YO…

—YO...

Ellos pararon. Reprimiendo sus palabras, la creciente revelación de disculpas, y se miraron el uno al otro. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron. Su mirada violeta se enterró en su vista. Ellos lo miraron fijamente. Ellos sabían que hacer. Dejar esto para mañana. Déjarlo para más tarde. Déjarlo para cuando no estuvieran empapados en sudor y lágrimas dolorosas. Por ahora, solo querían estar juntos, abrazados, los dos enterraron sus cuerpos el uno en el otro, empapados en su calor. Con los brazos firmemente envueltos, se abrazaron con pasión. Nadie se atrevía a dejar ir al otro.

Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente por dónde empezar. Por supuesto que no lo harían. Todo de antemano era una serie de emociones desatadas, Se lastiman el uno al otro. Era obvio. Y ese tipo de dolor no era algo que pudieran reparar con palabras en una noche. Pero eso no significaba que todo estaba arruinado. No significaba que estaban rotos. No significaba que se odiaran. Fue solo un paso adelante.

A pesar de todo el dolor, solo juntos, eran felices.

**-/-/-/-**

Una lagrima mas rodó por la mejilla de Rayla, ahora esa pelea era tonta y seguía sin recordar porque habían discutido.

— No sé cómo estar sin ti — Dijo abrazando la bufanda de Callum.

Rayla lo extrañaba, veía la puerta esperando verlo entrar, pero no pasaba, él no entraba con su sonrisa tonta. Y eso dolía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz 14 de febrero, les dejamos esta pequeña actualización **

* * *

**02\. Amar también es dejar ir**

Ethari salió rumbo a Katolis tan pronto como la flecha les aviso sobre la batalla y sobre lo que había ocurrido con el príncipe Callum.

— Ella está mal. — Dijo a Runaan.

Runaan ni siquiera pregunto, solo le dijo que fuera. Runaan fue rescatado por Callum de su prisión tres años atrás. Él y los padres biológicos de Rayla habían salido de las monedas donde el mago oscuro los había mantenido prisioneros. Runaan aún no tenía esa relación cercana con el chico, después de todo había cosas inconclusas entre ambos y se toleraban cuando Rayla estaba cerca. Pero entendía que Ethari quisiera estar con Rayla, era su hija para efectos prácticos.

Ethari subió en un Shadowpaw con dirección a Katolis.

Si alguien entendía lo que sentía Rayla era él. Después de muchos años pensando que Runaan había muerto. Mientras viajaba hacía el reino humano Ethari recordó cuando Rayla llegó con ellos, era una niña de cinco años, sus padres se habían ido para ser parte de la guardia dragón. Fue difícil, al inició ella lloraba mucho y se despertaba en las noches, así que él le contaba historias para dormir. Pronto se volvió el confidente de Rayla, la vio como su hija, observo como se levantaba después de cada caída, después de cada entrenamiento con Runaan, incluso cuando todos pensaron que ella era una traidora y el cedió ante el dolor de su perdida dándole la espalda. Jamás fue tan fuerte como los demás, él tenía que verla. Ella era una joven maravillosa, paso por mucho dolor y jamás se rindió. Descubrió al lado de aquel humano la verdad sobre sus padres, ayudo a terminar una guerra que había demorado muchas generaciones.

Pensar en Rayla era pensar en Callum, ambos iban de la mano. Ethari jamás pensó que un humano podría ser parte de su familia, cuando Rayla le dijo sobre su relación algo en él se quebró, significaba que su pequeña había crecido, ya no era una niña, después anunciaron que se casarían y aunque estaba feliz por su hija algo en él sentía miedo, pena y celos.

Callum la completaba, la hacía valiente, ya no lo necesitaba para recordarle que era valiente y que siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla de los monstruos debajo de la cama a media noche.

El elfo artesano jamás se considero alguien mezquino, pero se dio cuenta que mientras Rayla crecía y se alejaba; él sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Cuando Rayla se caso y la vio sonreír para Callum supo que su hija soltaba su mano, que ya no era una niña asustada. Ethari podía ver a esa pequeña Rayla que tomaba su mano, la pequeña hija que subía en sus hombros y a la que le contaba historias para dormir decirle adiós.

Ella había encontrado un nuevo confidente, alguien que la cuidaría de los verdaderos monstruos.

Ethari siempre pensó que el amor solo tenía una forma, pero cuando Rayla se casó, se dio cuenta que la amaba, la amaba como un padre ama a su hija y tiene que entregarla a alguien más para que la haga feliz.

Y ahora, ese alguien no estaba con ella, su hija sufría y eso lo desgarraba... sabía que Lain y Tiadrin estaba con ella, pero no era lo mismo, ella necesitaba a alguien que compartiera su dolor y una parte de él quería volver a ser de ayuda para su hija, confortarla en esos momentos difíciles.

Llegó al amanecer al Palacio de Katolis, el rey tuvo a bien evitar las formalidades.

Lain le dijo que ella estaba mal. No dejaba que nadie se acercará, Ethari tocó la puerta de la habitación

— ¡Largo! — Escucho la voz de Rayla del otro lado de la madera.

Ethari no pidió permiso, solo ingreso a la habitación. Aquella imagen lo desgarro.

— Dije que no quería ver a nadie

— Es una suerte que me llame nadie — Dijo Ethari dando grandes pasos hacia la cama donde ella se mantenía hecha bolita — Rayla, no puedes estar así. Tienes que comer

— ¿Para que? ¿Que cambio hará eso?

— Por Callum — Respondió Ethari — Te estás rindiendo, él jamás se rendiría contigo. ¿Ya olvidaste cuando pidió tu mano? Estaba tan asustado que pensó que lo mataría

Rayla sonrió ante ese recuerdo, Callum había tartamudeando varias veces hasta que había dicho las palabras. Él debió saber que Rayla no necesitaba que pidieran su mano. Así que Ethari le aconsejo que jamás pidiera cualquier parte del cuerpo de Rayla con otro hombre, aunque esté fuera su padre, porque ella podría matarlos a ambos si se enteraba que la trataban como un objeto.

— Callum, él no se ha ido aún — Ethari froto su espalda de Rayla como cuando era una niña. — El saldrá se esto.

— No soy tan fuerte, Callum es el fuerte, es quien me mantiene fuerte. Él ve en mi todas esas cosas maravillosas que yo no veo.

Una sonrisa triste se asomo en el rostro del elfo. — Esa no es la Rayla que eduque. Tenía miedo cuando me dijiste que te casarías, eras mi pequeña. Pero Ray, amar también es dejar ir, yo lo hice contigo. Pero no es tiempo que lo hagas con Callum.

— No puedo seguir viéndolo así. Él solo es un cascarón, Callum se ha ido.

— No lo sabes. Ahora come algo, cuando él despierte y te vea así le diré que no te cuidaste. — Al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Rayla Ethari supo que estaría bien. Salió de la habitación, vio a Lain y Tiandrin... Ellos debían ser ese apoyo, pero incluso ellos ahora se sentían unos extraños, estaban aprendiendo a conocer a esta mujer que era su hija.

— Ella necesitara su apoyo si... — Ethari hablo en voz baja. — Sí Callum no despierta, perderemos a Rayla también.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo es sobre uno de los miembros del equipo de asesinos que murieron en la misión, realmente invente el nombre, porque jamás lo dijeron.**

* * *

**3\. Amar es decir adiós **

_"La vida es preciosa. La vida es valiosa. La tomamos, pero no la tomamos a la ligera"._

Esas palabras las conocían bien los elfos de sombra de luna, ellos estaban dispuestos a morir, no tenían miedo a la muerte. Se supone que al morir los elfos cruzan las nueces puertas y van a la región de las sombras. Pero Cirdan descubrió que no siempre era así. ¿Por qué le pasó eso? Quizás era por las ganas que tenía de verla.

La misión para matar al rey Harrow y su hijo no había salido bien, Rayla era demasiado buena, todos lo sabían. Cirdan la conocía desde que eran niños. Él, al igual que Ethari opinaban que no estaba lista, pero el deseo de Rayla de redimir a su familia, de demostrar que no era cobarde como sus padres había convencido a Runaan.

— No deberías ir, nadie piensa que seas como tus padres — Dijo el joven elfo de luna, ambos crecieron juntos, hasta cierto punto él siempre pensó que en algún momento Rayla se daría cuenta que no tenía que hacer todo sola, la cultura se los elfos de sombra de Luna era diferente a la de otros elfos, ellos son orgullosos y tienden a ser muy obstinados. Así que Cirdan sabía bien que Rayla quería hacer todo lo posible por demostrar su valía ante todos en Silver Grove. Pero Rayla era diferente, era amable, no estaba hecho para ser una asesina.

Por eso cuando se descubrió que no había matado al humano todos tuvieron que rechazarla, ella los había traicionado, algo en Cirdan se rompió ese día. Sabía que Rayla sería castigada si ellos sobrevivían. — Si sobrevivía — Él le diría sus sentimientos. La pelea fue intensa, los humanos defendieron a su rey, todos sus hermanos de luna cayeron uno a uno, todo porque ella no pudo matar a un humano. Cirdan no la odia, jamás la ha odiado, la ha visto desde ese día. La vio cuando llegó a esa cabaña, la observo acercarse al príncipe humano, podía verla, pero no podía hablarle, ella no lo veía. Él era un fantasma, pero no era un fantasma creado por un hechizo de destierro de los elfos. Había muerto, estaba seguro. Pero por alguna razón seguía ahí. Seguía viéndola, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella que desde que eran pequeños. Los elfos solo tienen un alma gemela, alguien a quien le entregan todo su amor, sufren de enamoramientos antes de encontrar a alguien que sea su otra mitad, Cirdan pensó que era Rayla, debía ser Rayla su otra mitad, su alma gemela. Entonces ella se enamoró de un príncipe humano, y el príncipe correspondió a sus sentimientos, desde entonces a estado ahí, incapaz de alejarse mucho. Cada sonrisa, casa lágrima, ambos se complementan.

Cirdan lo odia, odia a ese príncipe, odia la sonrisa que ella le da y odia verla llorando por él. Así que desea que el muera, desea que ella sufra. Implora al dios del cielo de los elfos Asuryan, implora a las diosa de los cielos de los humanos Ishtar por qué ese príncipe sufra. Por algo él no se ha ido.

Entonces ocurre, él príncipe es herido, peleó con valentía contra aquel mago oscuro, entonces la ve, ve a Rayla sufrir y se siente mal, aquello no le da placer, solo lo hace sentir sucio. Cirdan se da cuenta que realmente amar no es aferrarte al dolor, el amor también se trata sobre soltar y dejar ir los sentimientos, buenos y malos. Él amaba a Rayla, pero ella no era su alma gemela.

— Lo siento — Dijo al príncipe en la cama, — Yo no quería que esto pasara, no así, solo te odiaba un poco por tener la vida que pensé que sería mía, todos estos años pensé que estaba aquí por Rayla. Que Asuryan me había concedido el deseo de mi corazón antes de morir. Volver a verla, pero no es así.

Cirdan escucho a Ethari. Tantos recuerdos de Silver Grove venían a su mente. Entonces entro a la habitación donde ella estaba, la imagen de aquella mujer no correspondía a la Rayla de sus recuerdos.

— Gracias. — Dijo a Rayla, ella parecía haberse dormido — Fuiste mi "Gobaith" una vez más, quise hablarte una vez más, Garlath, perdoname, esto está mal. Rayla, lo que pasó hace años no fue tu culpa, tu jamás has querido lastimar a nadie, así que por todos nosotros, no te rindas. ¿Lo amas no es así? Entonces no te rindas, no lo hagas, él aun vive. Agradezco haberte conocido en esta vida, me cambiaste, como lo haces con todas las personas que te conocen. Eres especial, tu destino no era morir esa noche junto a nosotros.

Los elfos no deben llorar, pero Cirdan lloro por Rayla el día que murió, el día que ella tomo un camino diferente al de todos en su equipo, Cirdan lloro una vez más antes de desaparecer Finalmente.

Rayla abrió los ojos, una lágrima rodó por sus ojos, hacía años que no pensaba en todos los elfos que habían muerto en la misión que lo cambio todo, ellos murieron y ella vivió, se volvió un fantasma en su propio pueblo.

— Gracias — Dijo a nadie en específico, quizás a todos los que murieron, no estaba segura, solo sabía que no podía seguir así. Ethari tenía razón, Callum jamás se rendiría ¿Por qué ella lo estaba haciendo?

Se levantó de la cama, era hora de hacer que si estúpido príncipe despertara, ha había dormido mucho.

* * *

***Gobaith / Esperanza **


	4. Chapter 4

**04 Incluso en el miedo hay amor**

El lo siente. Es como un tirón. Un tirón profundo e inexorable, más parecido a un anhelo, que tira constantemente de las puntas de sus pestañas y roza sus mejillas como el agua salada. Inhala, y la presencia de algo vivo baila en su cabeza, algo frenético, serpentino y eléctrico , y sabe hay algo hechizante, y huele a algo loco. Quieto ... y un par de manos parecen arrastrarlo por el suelo. Quiere ir allí ...

Pantallas de humo e instantáneas destellan en el fondo de sus ojos. Ve blanco, una sábana blanca, una cara blanca, una cara blanca con profundos ojos negros, y una boca cruel, con dedos que lo llevan hacia adelante, y hilos plateados tirando de sus rodillas.

Suena un sonido en sus oídos, una voz que distorsiona las imágenes por un segundo. Entonces, se desvanece.

Ve humo, huele a veneno, y luego el humo desaparece y hay luz, pinchazos de luz, como heridas profundas, como dientes astrales, como una explosión de magia de estrellas brillantes, y nuevamente lo dedos extendiéndose para agarrarlo.

Otro sonido: el mismo sonido, la misma voz , que dice lo que suena como lo mismo. Siente una mano apretarse sobre su hombro, y luego el calor envolviendo su cuerpo. Suena la voz, y él lucha contra el calor, sus músculos se contraen mientras golpea contra el calor que lo encadena, la sensación de otro cuerpo que se curva alrededor del suyo. Las estrellas, ¡las necesita!

La presencia en su cabeza arroja alambre de púas en su cerebro, y con cada tirón de esos dedos fragmentados, esos mechones de estrellas fugaces, un nuevo dolor cegador se introduce en su cráneo.

— ¡Callum! ¿Puedes romper el hechizo?

¿El hechizo? ¿Que hechizo? Y entonces él entiende. Los ojos. ¡Las estrellas! Viren! ¿Puede romper los dedos tirantes? Encuentra la fuerza interior para sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estas realmente seguro? Es tu destino. — Susurra una voz en su oído, odia esa voz, odia su apariencia corrompida y lo ve, es el mismo, Aquel Callum que trata de seducirlo mostrándole un maravilloso destino como mago.

— La magia oscura es nuestro derecho — la voz de Claudia aparece, ella es linda, seductora. Ella abraza al Callum Oscuro — Sabes que siempre fui yo, debes de aceptar tu destino

La fuerza se ha ido. Su respiración se convulsiona. Oye un suspiro y una disculpa susurrada.

Luego, los brazos lo liberan y queda libre , antes de que una fuerza llegue a un lado de su sien, y siente el choque de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, y luego todo se vuelve negro.

Un olor fragmentado a la deriva en el aire, corrosivo contra el aroma de las agujas de pino caídas. Él sabe el sabor amargo de una fragancia que es demasiado dulce y retrocede, rizando y desenroscando sus puños apretados.

Esto ... esto no está bien .

Su lengua se siente pesada. Lo arrastra por el paladar y se traga el aire fragmentado. Arriba, el cielo está oscuro. Algo definitivamente no está bien.

Él sabe que no debe tener miedo. Nada ha cambiado. La noche es solo de día, solo con un ambiente diferente. Pero las nubes de arriba son densas y teñidas de color, dispersando la luz de la luna entre las estrellas. Y el olor ... el olor es amargo, pero dulce. Huele Como flores peladas con veneno. Ramos erizados de barbitúricos. Huele a naturaleza, si la columna vertebral de la naturaleza se hubiera roto.

Dos crujidos en la distancia. Misterioso y fuera de sincronización. Como suelas de botas aprisionando tierra.

Es ligero y delicado, granulado e inconsistente. Flota contra él en oleadas. Casi como un pulso. Un latido

Hay un suave susurro. El crujido de una ramita debajo de los pies

Pero él no puede recordar el olor. Es extraño y desconcertante. Huele a peligros antiguos, sabe a males folclóricos. Despierta algunos circuitos primarios enterrados en lo profundo de su cerebro.

Pinceladas. Un par de botas de suela dura deslizándose cada vez más cerca, tiene miedo

Se acelera e inhala profundamente. Debo saber qué es esto. La inhalación no llega fácilmente. El olor es antinatural e inquebrantable. Le golpea fuertemente en los pómulos y hace una mueca. Pero a medida que circula dentro de su cráneo, se revela, y lentamente comienza a separar sus componentes abstraídos.

Flores Y acero de espada.

Su cerebro está impregnado de la tierra húmeda y las flores a su alrededor y el aroma de hierro oxidado. Existe el sabor ácido de la solución salina y el chisporroteo fundido de los rayos paganos.

Agua. Y hollín .

Huele el hedor estancado de agua de un río enfermo, cargado de líquenes y escamas de pescado moteadas, y el aroma acre de las chimeneas. Una segunda inhalación produce el aroma de las naranjas, y una tercera produce pólvora; un aleteo equilibrado de magia, una mezcla violenta de claveles empapados de cítricos.

En primer plano, el petrichor almizclado de tormentas eléctricas. En el fondo, la dulzura empalagosa del vino de miel.

Aromas y sensaciones, fragancias y fragmentaciones, florecen tras sus globos oculares. Individualmente, son benignos, pero juntos son anormales, girando juntos como fluidos inmiscibles.

Estos olores no van de la mano.

Algo ... algo no está bien .

En la punzada del vino de miel, detecta a la humanidad. En la floración de las melodais, siente a Xadia.

Olores humanos y xadianos, precipitándose juntos como uno.

Inhala nuevamente, y su corazón se desploma.

Huele a muerte. Huele los arrollamientos crónicos de la magia.

Y de repente, se da cuenta.

Oscuro: ¡magia oscura! Esto es magia oscura

Un último crujido. Hay una sonrisa. Un encantamiento. Y luego el destello de luz distorsionada, y Callum es arrojado a un vacío lechoso.

Todo está negro, lo último que recuerda es ver a Rayla llorando, no quería que ella llore por su culpa. Siento un apretón en su mano

— «Regresa, regresa a mi»

La voz es familiar, sabe que la conoce. Rayla lo llama, trata de alcanzar la voz, pero unas manos lo sujetan fuerte. La magia oscura lo llama, su mente se divide entre ir con ella o solo dejar que la oscuridad lo envuelva, está cansado de luchar, quiere Rendirse

—«No te rindas, tú jamás te rindes» — La voz se escucha más cerca

"Respira, solo debes respirar Callum"

Estira su mano, trata de abrir los ojos, aún lucha contra aquellas manos frías, contra los susurros que atormentan su cabeza, pero sabe que no está solo, aquella luz de dónde proviene la voz es cálida, el quiere llegar a ella. Siente un cosquilleo en su mano, y entonces sabe que puede superar esa oscuridad, solo debe luchar.

/-/-/-/-/

Rayla lo siente, siente el movimiento de su mano, como la sujeta suavemente, él está luchando. Ethari tenía razón, Callum jamás se rinde

— Tu puedes, príncipe durmiente, solo debes volver a mi.

Entonces el abre los ojos, aunque no hay brillo en ellos, Callum está despierto, pero aún no regresado. Los sanadores no saben cómo ayudarlo, deben saber que ha pasado, el hechizo que han usado contra él. Callum despertó, pero incluso así, solo es un cascarón.

Pero Rayla sabe que incluso así, él sigue luchando por regresar, ella no se rendirá, porque Callum jamás se rinde y debe corresponder de la misma manera al amor de Callum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Aveces el amor también puede tener soledad.**

Rayla se despierta lentamente a la mañana siguiente.

La suave luz fantasma en las altas ventanas hace que su habitación brille y ella está momentáneamente feliz de estar despierta. Siente la presencia reconfortante de Callum junto a ella y suspira, respirando su aroma. No es hasta que se mueve para acercarlo a ella que el intenso dolor ardiente en sus hombros y pecho le recuerda su desesperada huida al Strom Spire hace unos días y que apenas se estaba percatando de sus propias heridas.

Rayla se levanta a la derecha, ignorando sus gritos musculares, y se arrastra hacia él.

Ells sofoca un sollozo.

No hay cambio

Él todavía mira fijamente a la nada.

Se inclina sobre él, acariciando su rostro, su cabello.

—¿Callum? Callum, vamos. —Traga más allá del creciente pánico. —¡Venga! Sé que estás ahí. Solo ... muéstrame que todavía puedes oírme.

Ella busca en su rostro cualquier cambio, pero él mira más allá de ella mirando a un vacío.

Siente que está temblando. Una parte desesperada de ella había estado esperando que él estuviera bien cuando abriera los ojos.

Que tal vez, él solo necesitaba descansar.

Pero toda esperanza parece perdida en la suave luz del amanecer.

Lo atrae a su regazo, lo rodea con sus brazos y entierra su rostro en su cuello.

Él cuelga sin fuerzas en sus brazos.

Un muñeco de trapo.

Siente que se está sofocando. Esto no puede estar pasando. Las cosas no habían sido exactamente plácidas en los años que habían estado juntos, pero estaban mucho más tranquilos que cuando se conocieron.

Tenían una vida hecha juntos. Pero no se daría por vencida.

Ella no puede respirar. Es demasiado. Él no puede irse.

Debe haber una forma.

Alguna cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

Ella ve puntos negros mientras su cuerpo grita por oxígeno. Su pecho se siente como si estuviera encerrado en un vicio. El sudor empapa su espalda pero siente un frío helado.

Rayla acerca a Callum mientras jadea para respirar una y otra vez. Ahora entiende a Callum y sus ataques de pánico.

La puerta se abre y es Ezran. En su dolor Rayla se da cuenta que Ezran se ve igual de cansado que ella.

— ¿No hay cambios? — pregunta el Rey sentándose en la orilla de la cama viendo a su hermano, Callum creció, cambio, pero seguía teniendo las mismas facciones de cuando eran adolescentes, había intentado dejarse la barba pero simplemente su vello facial no cooperaba y se había rendido a tener una barba.

Ezran recuerda que se había reído porque a él le había salido la barba a los diecisiete años.

Su hermano no puede irse, no así, no por culpa de aquellas personas. Ezran se culpa, debió llevar el ejército antes, debió ver si su hermano necesitaba ayuda. Muchas veces dejo plantado a Callum después de ir a la tumba de su madre porque tenía muchos deberes como rey. Y pensaba que Callum tenía a Rayla, desde que se mudaron al castillo no lo veía demasiado, solo en el consejo. ¿En qué momento su relación se había convertido solo en la de un rey, su consejero y mago? Su hermano ocupaba un lugar más profundo y él lo había olvidado entre tantas responsabilidad.

— ¿Ezran? — Rayla tocó su hombro — Él va a despertar, lo sé. Jamás nos dejaría así.

Las palabras de Rayla cayeron como un golpe en el estómago. "Nunca los dejaría" de repente Ezran comenzó a recordar los momentos con su hermano

—_Oye Ezran, deberías descansar, hace mucho que no vas con nosotros a la cabaña de invierno, era la tradición con papá_

Callum llamaba papá a el rey Harrow. Pero siempre respondió:_ —No puedo, papá no tenía que lidiar con mantener la paz, solo hacía la guerra._

Callum se había molestado con él, pero pensó que Callum jamás había tenido que lidiar con el papeleo y molestos tratados.

— Ibis vendrá, debería llegar con Lujanne en estos días — Rayla vuelve a hablar.

— ¿Crees que hacer algo?

— No lo sé, pero ellos son magos, y saben sobre estás cosas.

— Debo… debo….debo de.— La voz de Ezran amenazaba con quebrarse..— Asuntos de rey, avísame si algo pasa.

Cuando salió de la habitación,.mantuvo un semblante serio, en la sala del trono estaba Bait esperándolo, tomo al sapo luminoso en sus manos y se dio cuenta que había hecho lo mismo cuando varios años atrás cuando Callum trato de decirle que irían a matar a su padre.

— Vaya rey que soy — Dijo y en la soledad del lugar se permitió llorar. Lloro por alejarse de su hermano teniéndolo cerca. Porque solo se concentro en lo que el pueblo necesitaba, porque los reyes deben vivir por el pueblo. Se preguntó si Callum se sentía solo, porque ahora se daba cuenta lo solitario que se sentía él sin su hermano a si alrededor. Hay muchas clases se soledad y no solo donde no hay nadie, la soledad de extrañar a alguien.

— Lo sé Bait, aveces necesito un descanso, solo no me di cuenta antes, no me regañes.

Los recuerdos cayeron sobre él y cerró los ojos con fuerza como para desterrarlos de su mente. ¿Acaso no merecían un poco de tranquilidad? Habían estado peleando por esa paz desde que eran niños.

Cuando Callum despertara las cosas cambiarían, su hermano no tendría que decirle que se tomará un día para pasar tiempo con ellos. Esperaba que Ibis y Lujanne dieran respuestas a lo que le había pasado a Callum

-/-/-/-/

Sólo respira.

La voz de su madre resuena en su cabeza.

Después de un segundo, respira tembloroso.

Necesita mantenerse peleando. Necesita ser fuerte para Rayla, necesita despertar, pero sus músculos no se mueven, no hay cambio, solo las voces a la lejanía.

Él cree que las entiende, trata de escuchar.

"Vamos, muévete" ordena a su cuerpo, la oscuridad lo rodea. Siente como si debiera decir adiós. Pero se resiste ante ese hecho.

No se dará por vencido, no dejará que ellos ganen y lo separen de las personas que más ama.


	6. Chapter 6

**06 Recuerdos del Alma **

Ella lo sabía, los finales felices no existen. Runaan se lo había enseñado. Pero Callum había roto lentamente todo lo que creía, le hizo creer que podía haber finales felices para ella, que el destino de un elfo de luna no estaba escrito. Después de todo, Rayla estaba acostumbrada a dar su vida por el bien mayor. Pero Callum, ese tonto príncipe le hizo sentir que era importante, que valía más que para ser una asesina. De hecho Rayla podría reírse de su récord de asesinatos. No tenía ninguno en su historial.

Trabajaron tanto por la paz. Pero ¿Dónde estaba su final feliz?

Ha pasado las últimas horas acostada a su lado. Mirándolo atentamente mientras mira al techo.

Mira más allá del techo ...

Ella ha estado hablando con él. Susurrando recuerdos, esperanzas y sueños. Esperando cualquier cambio, incluso sutil.

Un parpadeo extra.

Un tirón en su suave respiración.

No hay nada.

Se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta. Su cuerpo está rígido y adolorido por la tensión.

La puerta se abre. Ibis suspira cuando parece, luciendo preocupado. Rayla se da cuenta que probablemente si apariencia es lamentablemente z no ha dormido casi nada desde que Callum quedó así.

La voz de Ibis es suave. —¿Cómo está ella esta mañana? ¿Hay algún cambio?

Rayla respira temblorosa y traga el nudo en su garganta. Mirando hacia abajo, simplemente sacude la cabeza. Sus dientes castañean y sabe que no podría hablar en este momento.

—¿Puedo…?— Ibis tiene una bolsa con él. Rayla lo reconoce como sus suministros de sanación.

Da un paso atrás, abriendo más la puerta para permitir la entrada de Ibis.

El elfo de piel oscura, asiente con aprecio y entra en su espacio vital. Se sienta en la cama, frunciendo el ceño ante la forma sin vida de Callum, jamás pensó que llegaría a tener aprecio por un simple humano.

Rayla se sienta al lado del escritorio y deja caer la cabeza en una mano mientras observa a Ibis trabajar.

El mago más viejo trabaja con cuidado, realizando una serie de hechizos y encantamientos. De vez en cuando consulta uno de los muchos libros que ha traído con él.

No está seguro después de cuánto tiempo ha terminado. Ibis suspira, mirando tristemente a Callum. Él acaricia suavemente su brazo. Lo conoce, lo entreno por cinco años, su amistad se formó lentamente. Él y Callum se llevan bien. Su sarcástico sentido del humor nunca deja de sorprenderlo, él es un humano muy extraño.

Ibis toma la silla a su lado.

La silla de Callum

—Todavía no puedo determinar qué le hicieron.

Ambos lo miran acostado inmóvil en la cama por unos segundos.

—Le envié un mensaje a Lujanne en el Nexo de Luna. Ella está en camino aquí para ayudar a ver la verdad de lo que sucedió. — Ibis pone una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Rayla.

Rayla se dio cuenta de que amaba a Callum esa tarde en la cueva mientras luchaba por respirar durante su fiebre inducida por la magia oscura.

Fue un descubrimiento sorprendente para ella.

Ella no era realmente una para pensar en sus emociones, pero no era estúpida. Sabía que los pequeños aleteos en su pecho que habían comenzado desde aquel estúpido barco significaba que sentía ... algo por él.

Pero hasta ese momento, se convenció de que era solo una fantasía fugaz. Tal vez era un poco lindo de una manera humana rara y tonta y era divertido ... a veces . También podría ser dulce, especialmente con Ezran. Y sí, tal vez ella disfrutaba burlarse de él un poco demasiado, pero no había daño en darse un pequeño enamoramiento. Pasaría

La forma en que su respiración se detuvo un poco cuando le tocó el hombro no significaba nada en realidad . Era solo más físico que los elfos de la sombra de la luna, por lo que, por supuesto, la puso nerviosa cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel. No entendía que el tacto era muy íntimo en su cultura.

Y ella solo estaba siendo una buena amiga cuando le devolvió el contacto. No era porque ella realmente, realmente quisiera.

Ella no era tan bueno con las palabras como estaba, así que era más fácil para mostrar su apoyo por abrazándolo, pero eso no quiere decir que al igual que le gustaba.

Y esas pocas veces que pensó en considerar tal vez cómo sería besarlo fue porque nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con un chico de su edad. Ella siempre había estado demasiado ocupada entrenando para cosas estúpidas como el romance adolescente.

Así que sí, si tuviera que reflexionar sobre cómo sería besar a un chico, bueno, Callum no era el peor candidato absoluto.

Pero luego gimió y jadeó en una cueva fría y hostil, y ella comenzó a considerar que algo estaba realmente mal.

Que él estaba en un verdadero problema, y francamente, ella también.

Nunca antes había sentido un pánico como ese. Se sintió impotente y desesperada. Todas sus habilidades físicas eran completamente inútiles ya que este chico al que miraba con tanto cariño parecía estar muriendo ante ella.

El dolor se apoderó de su pecho como un vicio, y luchó por respirar momentáneamente.

Ella le suplicó que regresara, que se quedara con ella, que solo respirara y en su terror, esas palabras prohibidas casi se derramaron de sus labios.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en algo tan descarado hasta que casi se lo confesó.

Y luego se había despertado tan repentinamente, completamente ajeno a lo que había sucedido. Si se daba cuenta de la forma tierna en que lo había estado abrazando, nunca lo comentaba.

Afortunadamente, él había estado demasiado atrapado en su recién descubierta conexión Sky Primal como para preguntarle mucho sobre lo que había sucedido, y ella ciertamente no iba a ser voluntaria.

Había sentido que sus nervios se elevaban nuevamente cuando Ezran regresó a Katolis. Solo iban a ser ella y él ahora.

Y zym.

Y ahora ella lo sabía . Esto no fue una fantasía pasajera. Ella amaba al humano tonto.

En su ingenuidad con tales asuntos, pensó que eso era todo. Ella lo amaba y eso implicaba sonrojarse y pequeños aleteos en su pecho. Queriendo besarlo y tocarlo. Estar cerca de él. Intentos completamente desastrosos de coquetear.

O esa noche aún embarazosa en el Oasis.

Su tercer beso en el ambler fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había más.

El primer beso que la sorprendió demasiado como para tener tiempo de procesar sus sentimientos.

En el segundo, estaba nerviosa, esperanzada y aturdida.

Pero el tercero fue cuando todo pareció encajar. La forma en que sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda o cómo se fundieron por completo, como si lo hubieran estado haciendo desde siempre.

Así es como se siente el amor, pensó mientras la besaba profundamente, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho.

Mientras caía por el cielo, se dio cuenta de que había más de nuevo. Amaba tanto a Callum, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo.

Ella esperaba que él lo supiera instintivamente. El tenia que. Sabía que ella no era buena con palabras como él, pero había tratado de mostrarle lo que él significaba para ella.

En sus acciones. En la forma en que lo besó. Cómo le tomó la mano en cada oportunidad.

La forma en que lo miraba ...

Era casi pacífico, en este momento. No podía ver el suelo y no se permitió imaginarlo corriendo para encontrarse con ella.

En cambio, pensó en las pocas semanas que pasó con Callum. Había esperado que hubieran tenido más tiempo juntos, pero al menos tuvieron esas preciosas semanas.

Se sintió mucho más tiempo. Como si finalmente se hubiera encontrado a sí misma y a su lugar en el mundo.

Y la persona con la que quería vivir en ese nuevo mundo.

Ella deseaba haberle dicho ...

Levantó la vista mientras caía lentamente sobre sus talones, girando para colocar la Aguja sobre ella una vez más. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos para ver algo, pero podía imaginar ese momento que pasaron juntos en la cima de la Aguja.

Callum había querido decirle algo y, aunque era nueva en todo este asunto del amor, estaba bastante segura de que sabía lo que él había querido decir.

Aún así, le hubiera gustado haberlo escuchado de de todos modos. Y decirlo de vuelta.

Le tomó un momento a sus ojos concentrarse en la mancha que caía imposiblemente rápida después de ella y su corazón saltó a su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que era él.

¿Se había caído?

No, incluso él no era tan torpe.

Había saltado.

Saltó tras ella.

Ella extendió una mano hacia él, sabiendo que nunca se alcanzarían.

Y luego él de alguna manera la tenía ... o ella lo tenía a él. Ella no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que había sucedido, pero de alguna manera, él la había salvado.

Él le dijo que la amaba, y que ella realmente tuvo la oportunidad de responderlo, pero las palabras simplemente no podían describir la sensación .

Todo fue abarcador. La hizo sentir ligera y mareada. El pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizó mientras se besaban, y su corazón latía en sus oídos.

Después, tuvieron que hablar con la gente, para lidiar con toda esa batalla que acababa de suceder, y ella solo quería estar a solas con él. Para disfrutar de este nuevo sentimiento, todo abarcador y fascinante.

Años más tarde, una vez más, ella piensa que esto es realmente amor. No importa lo que pase, sabe que Callum sigue ahi, que está luchando por volver con ella.

La puerta suena haciendo que Rayla se levante. La mujer mayor está afuera de la puerta y pide ver a Callum

Casi niega su pedido. Una parte de ella no cree que él quiera que la gente lo vea así. Al final, ella retrocede y la deja entrar. Si hay una posibilidad de que alguien pueda ayudar a Callum, la aprovechará, maldita sea el orgullo.

Lujanne mira el cuerpo inmóvil de Callum en la cama y abraza a Rayla. —Pobres de ustedes. Ella susurra suavemente.

Sus amables palabras rompen algo en ella y su cuerpo para sacudirlo, pero ella prometió que lo mantendría unido para Callum. Rayla aplasta el terror, la desolación ... la soledad de tenerlo a su lado pero muy ausente.

Rayla asiente con la cabeza en reconocimiento y ella no lo empuja a hablar.

Lujanne se sienta con Callum brevemente. Toma su mano y besa su mejilla. Lo ha visto varias veces desde su primer encuentro cuando nació Zym.

Parece hace una eternidad.

Finalmente, Rayla se inquieta. —Acabemos con esto para que podamos descubrir cómo traerlo de regreso—. Está sentada en su silla, mirando.

Lujanne e Ibis intercambian una mirada.

— Rayla, ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres presenciar esto?— La voz de Ibis es amable.

Rayla frunce el ceño. —Necesito saber qué pasó.

—Será difícil de ver, Rayla. Podemos decir ...

—No.— Ella corta a Lujanne. —No, necesito verlo.

No se molestan en discutir.

Lujanne hace unos arreglos, hacer ese hechizo en otro lugar es difícil, además que entrarán en la mente de Callum para extraer sus recuerdos. Es una variación del hechizo para ver las cosas del pasado.

Lujanne garabatea las runas y habla "Historia Viventem, in memoriam meam"

La luz mágica fluye desde donde están y la escena ante ellos cambia.

Lo primero que Rayla nota es que Callum se ríe. Se le corta la respiración y toma una nota mental para escuchar atentamente el sonido de su voz mientras el hechizo está en juego.

Él está jugando con Zym, mientras Zubeia observa. Es un juego que él y Ezran inventaron hace muchos años. Al principio, la magia de los rayos de Zym era demasiado débil y mal dirigida como para representar un riesgo más allá de una ligera conmoción, pero a medida que envejecía, todos, salvo Callum, tuvo que retirarse del juego.

—Que lindo…

Callum tiene un libro que deja caer justo cuando alguien entro

Es claudia

Su cabello una vez ébano ahora es todo blanco y su piel es de color gris moteado. Sus ojos están hundidos y ya negros.

—Zubeia, toma a Zym. Yo manejaré esto.— Callum ni siquiera mira a la Reina. A pesar de ser un enorme archidragón, su enfermedad nunca se había curado realmente.

Zubeia se lleva a Zym, mientras Callum rodea a Claudia.

No es hasta este momento que Rayla se pregunta dónde está el resto de la Guardia del Dragón. Ella estaba peleando cuando el nuevo ejército de Aaravos había atacado.

Ibis aún no le ha dicho que están todos muertos.

Claudia le sonríe a Callum. —¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa el dragón?

La confusión estropea la cara de Callum. —¿De que estas hablando?

—Tú.— La voz de Claudia gotea de veneno. —Tú eres a quien quiero. He estado drenando gente desde entonces y nunca se atascó. Entonces me di cuenta ... el que necesito drenar eres tú. — Ella avanzó hacía Callum

Callum no espera. Él lanza un hechizo hacia Claudia

Claudia gruñe pero no se mueve. Ella grita un hechizo de magia oscura mientras un campo de fuerza repele a Callum, lanzándolo contra la pared de roca dura.

Callum aterriza con un jadeo, pero inmediatamente se pone de pie. Ha estado practicando con armas, solo tiene una pequeña daga que lanza contra Claudia

El hechizo de Claudia no es lo suficientemente rápido, y la cuchilla corta una profunda herida en su espalda. Ella grita de rabia y dolor, pero Callum todavía se está moviendo. Él salta sobre Claudia y la golpea. Esta vez se conecta por completo, y Claudia cae de rodillas.

Callum se para frente a Claudia.—Se acabó.

Claudia se ríe sin humor, mirando la sangre en sus manos. —No acepté la muerte de mi padre. ¿De verdad crees que aceptaré la mía?

Callum la observa. —Los dos ya están muertos.

—No con tu ayuda.

Callum comienza a invocar un hechizo, pero Claudia es rápida

—Luos niard —Claudia grita y cadenas como serpientes vuelan debajo de su túnica y agarran a Callum por los brazos y las piernas.

Él jadea y lucha contra sus ataduras.

—Lo perdi todo—. Claudia se pone de pie temblorosa, un brazo agarrándose el estómago.— ¿Sabes lo que he sufrido los últimos años? Y tú has estado viviendo feliz con esa maldita asesina elfo. ¿Te casaste con ella? Perdí todo por su culpa y ahora ella lo perderá todo

Ella levanta su mano libre y extiende sus dedos. Las cadenas de serpientes elevan a Callum en el aire en respuesta, la retuercen horizontalmente y le tiran de las extremidades para que quede suspendida.

—Entonces ... tengo que encontrar una manera de canalizar años de sufrimiento en tus últimos minutos ...— Claudia sonríe ante el miedo en la cara de Callum. —¿Cómo se siente saber que todo fue por nada? Vamos a localizar a ese dragón y drenarlo también. Y después de eso ... vamos a matar a Ezran y esa Elfo. Pero primero, voy a torturarlos como si estuviera a punto de torturarte.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás tratando. — Callum habla.

—No. — el cabello de Claudia comienza a levantarse. —No tienes idea… Yo te amaba.

Ella comienza a cantar, las palabras mágicas oscuras retorcidas y perversas.

Callum comienza a temblar, su cuerpo arqueándose y tirando de sus cadenas. Él jadea repentinamente mientras las lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

— Rayla ...— Él se estremece. —Rayla ... ayuda ... ayúdame ...— Sus ojos giran en su cabeza y su espalda se arquea con fuerza. —¡RAYLA!

Cierra los ojos y se tapa las orejas con las manos, pero aún puede oírlo gritar.

Ibis toca a Lujanne en el codo. —Eso es suficiente. —Está claro que también está angustiada

—¡No!— Rayla los fulmina con la mirada. —No. Necesitamos saberlo todo.

— Ryala.— Lujanne tiene lágrimas en los ojos mientras los gritos desesperados de Callum continúan.

—Vete si no puedes soportarlo pero necesito saberlo—. Rayla los mira a los dos. ¿No es obvio que esto es peor para ella de lo que podría ser para ellos? Se lo debe a Callum Necesita ver lo que le hicieron.

El canto de Claudia cambia de intensidad. Levanta la mano que ha estado acunando su herida y la extiende. La sangre gotea de sus dedos mientras el aire chispea y se agrieta.

Los gritos de Callum alcanzan un punto álgido cuando su cuerpo brilla

Claudia gruñe por el esfuerzo, la sangre de su estómago ahora gotea constantemente en el suelo.

Para cuando hay algún cambio importante, parece que Callum ha estado gritando por una eternidad. Claudia parece desesperada — Adiós dulce Callum — entierra la misma daga que él uso en su contra antes de desaparecer

Hay una fuerte explosión. Rayla sabe que es ella destruyendo las puertas principales. Mira hacia arriba y se ve aparecer y deslizarse hasta detenerse.

Eso es todo, fue Claudia la que lo hizo, pensó que ya estaba muerta, que ella era un fantasma del pasado, pero no es así. Rayla quiere gritar, esa maldita bruja le hizo eso a Callum.

Pero ahora saben que hechizo uso y porque está así.

— Callum, tú... Eres un tonto — Rayla aún puede escuchar los gritos de su esposo. Y como la llamaba en esos momentos. — Estarás bien, vas a regresar.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. El amor también es sacrificio**

El castillo está tranquilo. Rayla ha logrado que Callum camine, es como una marioneta viviente, pero ella sabe que él está ahí, los pasillos se sienten fríos cuando ella pasa con Callum siguiéndola. Ezran ha sido tan amable con ella. El joven rey también opina que Callum está ahí. Así que preparo todo para que pudiera ir al jardín sin contratiempos. Además Ethari dijo algo sobre un ritual de curación de Sombra de luna en las tres noches que rodearon el Solsticio. Pero no había muchos cambios con Callum después del ritual, quizás porque él no es un elfo.

La despedida de Tiadrin y Lain fue una de las más tristes para Rayla en esos días. Lain se mostró optimista de que encontraran la Manera de revertir el hechizo y expresó su deseo de que ella y Callum vayan a vivir en Silvergrove una vez que eso ocurra. Rayla no está segura, su hogar esta en Montaña tormenta.

Ese día está perfecto para tomar un poco de sol en el jardín. Callum la sigue, Rayla quiere pensar que él disfruta de esas cosas, Aunque Soren le ha dicho que se ve más inútil que cuando trataba de usar una espada.

— No le hagas caso, solo está molesto — Rayla coloca a Callum contra un árbol. Se pregunta que cosa haría él. Callum estaría buscando la manera de traerla de vuelta, leyendo libros de hechizo, Rayla está molesta con ella misma por su falta de talento con la magia. Aveces odia no haber aprendido magia.

Escuchó el sonido de algo acercándose a alta velocidad, levanta la vista para ver quién se acerca. Ibis desciende frente a ellos. Su expresión es sería y Rayla sabe que tiene noticias.

— Sabía que estarías aquí — El elfo de cielo observa a Callum, parece que está tratando de decirle algo.

— ¿Que pasa Ibis? Se que es algo, hace días te fuiste diciendo que buscarías una cura. Así que dímelo

Ibis duda antes de mostrarle el pergamino que traía consigo

—¿Qué es?— Pregunta, confundida

Ibis parece un poco preocupado.—Quizás una solución.

Su corazón se acelera cuando las palabras que dijo Ibis Finalmente llegan hasta ella. Un sudor frío gotea a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Abre el pergamino. Pero tan pronto como comienza a leer su corazón se hunde. Es magia oscura. Se siente mareada. Es la primera pista real que han tenido. Si este hechizo realmente funcionaba, podría restaurarlo esta noche. Ahora mismo. Pero... tiene que haber un sacrificio.

Los ojos de Ibis la ven, parece que está tratando de leer las reacciones de Rayla.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido esto? — Pregunta Rayla al ver que Ibis no parece muy animado.

— Era una posibilidad, jamás pensé en mostrarlo. Pero Lujanne menciono que tenías derecho de saber todas las opciones. Pero Rayla, esto está fuera de cualquier discusión.

— ¿Entonces pensabas ocultarmelo?

—Sabía que nada bueno podría venir de contarte este hechizo. El precio es muy alto. Estaba seguro que esto solo serviría para atormentarte.— Ibis sacude la cabeza.

Rayla se siente en conflicto. Ella entiende el punto de Ibis, pero siente que ha sido tratado como una niña. —¿Quizás puedan usarlo como punto de referencia?

—Tal vez.— Ibis no parece convencido. —Creo que deberías darme el pergamino mientras hacemos eso— Él extiende su mano.

Instintivamente, Rayla lo acerca más contra ella —¿Por qué?—Se burla. —¿Crees que voy a matar a alguien mientras duerme?

Ibis sacude la cabeza y su voz se suaviza. —Por supuesto que no, Rayla.— Suspira, sus ojos se dirigen a Callum recostado contra el árbol mientras habla lenta y silenciosamente. —Me temo que podrías hacerte un daño para traerlo de vuelta.

La cara de Rayla se contorsiona en la miseria. Ibis la conoce bien. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

— No querrás que Callum pase por lo que estás pasando ahora. Peor. No querrás que sepa que te sacrificaste para traerlo de vuelta. No querrás que esté solo.

La respiración de Rayla se contrae. Ella mira a Callum otra vez, todavía sentado inmóvil. —Solo lo quiero de vuelta.

— Encontraremos la manera, pero está no lo es. — Ibis le da la espalda. Ahora que ella tiene el pergamino se lo dejara, solo porque sabe que ella necesita algo a qué aferrarse. No la cree capaz de usar ese hechizo. — Debo volver con Lujanne. Saluda a Ezran por mi.

Esa noche cuando regreso al castillo y hablo con Ezran, Rayla se sentía más cansada que otras veces. Ezran tiene muchos asuntos urgentes que atender, pero ha dejado todo para poder hablar con ella y ayudarla a cuidar a Callum, los últimos días el rey ha estado más cerca de ella, apoyándola y ayudándola con los cuidados del príncipe, aunque sabe que no estará feliz de saber que su hermano menor lo ayudo a bañarse.

— Rayla — Ezran se inclina hacia adelante y coloca una mano sobre su pierna. —No se lo puedes hacer a él. — Ella mira a Callum con lágrimas en los ojos. — Él no te lo agradecería. Como sea que te sientas ahora, no sería nada comparado con que él sentirá y pensará si supiera que te suicidaste para ayudarlo.

Rayla se derrumba, bajando la cabeza. —Lo sé.— susurra.

Ezran se acerca. —Pero aún estás tentada.

Rayla suspira. —Lo extraño mucho, Ezran. Si supiera con certeza que él ... es solo que no saber es la peor parte. La espera, —. Respira hondo para estabilizarse, mirando al rey. —¿Y si está sufriendo? ¿Y si le duele?

Ezran hace una pausa, luciendo miserable. —No lo sé.— Toma la mano de su hermano quien está en la cama acostado.—. Nos quedaremos contigo esta noche. Lo sé ... tenían planes para estas fechas, pero deja que nos quedemos contigo hoy

—Gracias.— Rayla sonríe levemente. Él sabe que como Rey, Ezran tiene muchos asuntos urgentes que atender, pero los ha dejado para estar con ellos.

Crecer es extraño. Rayla siempre pensó que Soren era muy molesto. Pero se han convertido en buenos amigos. Son muy similares en muchos sentidos. Tiene sentido una vez que lo piensa.

Ambos morales. Dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien mayor. Dedicados a lo que es correcto.

Rayla piensa que es bueno que finalmente recupero a su familia real, a sus padres, pero piensa que su familia encontrada también es bastante buena.

Rayla yace despierta en esta extraña fiesta de pijamas.

Es extraño ver a Ezran durmiendo sin Bait. El pequeño sapo resplandeciente es mucho más viejo ahora, aunque ninguno de ellos conoce la probable esperanza de vida de su especie. Ezran le ha asegurado que Opeli está cuidando a Bait. Aparentemente, a Opeli le agrada mucho la mascota del rey.

Ezran está durmiendo con la mano sobre la frente y las mantas alrededor de los tobillos.

Rayla mira a Soren, roncando suavemente en su silla. Le ofrecieron una cama de repuesto, pero él insistió en que solo se quedaría a conversar y luego se retiraría a su propia habitación.

Fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Rayla pensó que Callum habría hecho algún tipo de comentario sobre sus habilidades como guardia de la corona, eso la hace sonreír. Pero Rayla sabe que su propia presencia es probablemente la única razón por la que Soren se permite relajarse.

Ella mira a Callum. Él está acostado junto a ella en su lado habitual de la cama, con los ojos vacíos desenfocados en las mantas entre ellos.

Se acerca más a su cuerpo, presionando su rostro contra su cuello mientras desliza un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

La luz de la luna parece hacer que los tatuajes en sus brazos brillen.

—¿Callum?— Ella susurra, con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Él no reacciona.

Ella suspira, cierra los ojos y presiona aún más su rostro contra él

—¿Puedes escucharme?— habla en voz baja. Aguanta la respiración, todavía esperando una reacción. —Ya no soy buena para tomar grandes decisiones por mí misma.— Ella traga. —Sé que Ezran tiene razón ... sé que si lo hiciera, estarías completamente solo, como lo estoy ahora ... pero al menos estarías mejor. Creo que una parte de mí está de acuerdo con que me odies, si eres tú mismo para hacerlo.

Ella se inclina para mirarlo a los ojos vidriosos. —Pero no puedo hacerlo, no le haría eso a Ezran. —Rayla pasa los dedos por su cabello. — ... somos toda la familia que le queda.— Presiona su frente contra la de él cerrando los ojos. —Entiendes, ¿verdad? Entiendes que no puedo dejarlo solo también. — Presiona un beso contra su frente. —No me rendiré, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo.

Ella le sonríe, aunque él sigue sin mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión. —Sé que mi lado terco te molesta mucho, pero a veces tienes que apreciarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rayla suspira mirándolo fijamente, su amado príncipe humano.

—No me rendiré, Callum. Lo prometo.— Lo besa suavemente. —Nunca me rendiré contigo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Final **

**El amor es esperanza**

La presencia del pergamino se cierne sobre ella en todo momento, como un hedor desagradable que no puede eliminar. Durante los largos y solitarios meses ha jugado con dárselo a Ibis, pero con eso parece admitir que es débil.

Tentada, pensando en usarlo.

Pero les prometió a Callum y Ezran que encontraría una solución sin recurrir a la magia oscura. A renunciar a su propia vida.

Entonces, ella sigue leyendo.

Tiadrin y Lain le envían su investigación que parece tan prometedora como cualquier otra cosa. Rayla piensa que están en el camino correcto con la magia de la Luna, la magia de la luna es la mejor para sanar. Si puede usar la magia oscura para recuperar potencialmente el alma de Callum seguramente debe haber una forma de usar la magia Primal. Aunque ella no es capaz de usar la magia podría intentarlo, después de todo ella tiene conexión con el arcano de la luna.

Así que la magia de la luna, estando más conectada con la vida y la muerte que otras fuentes primarias, era seguramente la vía lógica para el estudio; ha sido duro, y tiene una nueva perspectiva del esfuerzo de Callum por aprender magia.

Lleva meses intentando sin éxito tratando de usar la magia del arcano de Luna. Todos los días pasa leyendo sobre el Nexo de Luna y los antiguos rituales ahí realizados sobre la realidad y las puertas.

Las ilusiones de la vida, el cuerpo... y de las almas.

Como el pasado, presente y futuro están conectados y entrelazados.

Necesita aprender más sobre la puerta de enlace entre las realidades. Cómo puede hacerlos girar juntos, viajar a través de ellos.

Búscar a Callum donde podría estar perdido y solo.

Ella escribe a Lujanne a menudo. La interroga interminablemente sobre la naturaleza del Nexo. El portal que vio hace tantos años, el mundo más allá de la vida y la muerte. En cambio Tiadrin y Lain envían cartas regularmente, aunque no son muy sabios sobre cómo hacer _"cosas de magos"._ Entonces se da cuenta donde obtuvo su desprecio por la magia y prefirió el manejo de armas, aunque es alentador verlos arrojarse completamente al tema en un intento de ayudarla.

Pero también le escriben sobre sus días y sobre ella cuando era pequeña, pequeños fragmentos de su infancia. Como fue la mejor cantante de su clase pero se negó a cantar en las asambleas. La vez que se rompió la muñeca pero la ocultó durante dos días porque Lain le había dicho que no trepara al árbol del que se había caído.

Ella lee sus cartas para Callum, mirando cuidadosamente para ver si hay alguna reacción en sus ojos.

Su traición cuando uso la magia oscura aquel día hace unos años había sido un catalizador para él.

Para los dos.

Por todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas desde entonces.

Se pregunta si escuchar de las cosas que han pasado encendería algo dentro de él, si lo ayudaba.

Pero al final, la resolución es casi mundana.

Están sentados en sus habitaciones cuando se acerca la medianoche. La luz de la luna fluye por las altas ventanas, proyectando la cavernosa habitación en un brillante resplandor azul. Rayla se ha asegurado de que Callum esté cómodo en su silla de respaldo alto mientras continúa investigando junto a él. Es mucho más tarde de lo que normalmente se queda despierta para leer, pero sabe cuánto adora Callum las noches cuando la luna se ve así por la ventana, por lo que elige quedarse con él.

Está tomando notas y hojeando tomos polvorientos cuando escucha su nombre.

Comienza por un segundo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Suena como su voz.

Lo ha escuchado susurrar su nombre en sus sueños innumerables veces, una dulce tortura que tanto anhela como teme. Supone que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los sueños y la realidad se mezclen y escuche sus fantasmas cuando está despierta. Extraña a Callum y aquella espera la está atormentando.

O tal vez se está volviendo loca.

Muchos de los residentes del castillo ya piensan que ella efectivamente está perdiendo la razón, incluso Ezran le ha aconsejado que trate de hacer más cosas y salga eh incluso le ha propuesto que se una a la guardia de la corona.

Quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo aquello la rebasara y perdiera la cabeza.

Suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza vuelve a su libro.

_"Rayla"._

Es más fuerte esta vez, más distinto.

Su corazón da un vuelco ante la suave inclinación de cómo él solía decir su nombre, su acento de Katolis siempre le ha gustado.

Le encantaba escucharlo decir su nombre después de una noche juntos o antes de dormir.

Pero ella se repite que solo está escuchando cosas.

Realmente se está volviendo loca.

_"Rayla... por favor no me dejes"._

Ella traga y lentamente lo mira. Ver su mirada en blanco será desgarrador, pero necesita confirmar que la voz está en su cabeza.

Pero algo es diferente, él… él la está mirando; sus ojos tienen un brillo que no había visto desde el día que Claudia lanzó aquel hechizo sobre Callum.

¡En verdad, la está mirando!

—¿Callum? —su voz es apenas un susurro.

Él responde con una sonrisa débil, sus ojos brillan con vida en ese momento.

Se pone de pie de un salto, derribando la mesa a toda prisa para llegar a él. Un frasco de tinta se rompe en el duro suelo de piedra.

Cayendo de rodillas ante Callum, agarra una de sus manos entre las suyas. La mano de Callum le acaricia la mejilla.

Ella jadea cuando siente su toque, sus dedos se curvan alrededor de los suyos. —¿Callum… puedes... puedes oírme?

Callum sonríe de nuevo, asintiendo suavemente.

Ella no puede hablar.

¿Cómo era eso posible…?

—Oh, Callum... yo… —pero su voz se quiebra. Su aliento llega en jadeos sobresaltados. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar violentamente y se derrumba, con la cabeza en su regazo. No puede aguantar más y solloza, agarrándolo con fuerza.

Él la abraza mientras ella se desmorona, sus manos acariciando suavemente su rostro y cabello.

Eventualmente sus gritos disminuyen pero ella permanece apoyada contra él un poco más. Después de meses de nada está exhausta, en cuerpo y alma, y solo quiere concentrarse en sus suaves manos acariciando su rostro.

—¿Estoy soñando o acaso he perdido la cabeza? —ella pregunta eventualmente, temerosa de verlo. Miedo de que en realidad esté soñando.

O peor, perdiendo la cabeza.

Siente su suave resoplido de diversión, y finalmente tiene el coraje de sentarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

Él se ve completamente exhausto pero vivo. Presente, sus ojos brillan y él le muestra esa sonrisa que ella tanto ama

Ya no es la cáscara sin alma rota de los últimos meses.

—¿Cómo paso? —ella lo mira, apartándole el pelo de la cara, le ha crecido bastante.

Callum suspira, girando ligeramente la cabeza para besar su palma.

—He estado intentando durante tanto tiempo, Rayla —sus ojos brillan y ella limpia suavemente sus mejillas mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro—. Fue como si yo… si fuera... nada —suspira fuerte antes de seguir hablando— No podía ver, o sentir o estaba completamente solo...— Su voz se rompe. — Todo era aterrador, tenía miedo de no poder verte de nuevo

—Callum, deja de hablar un momento —se levanta y lo abraza fuertemente contra ella.

Su agarre es débil. Temía no sentir su calidez de nuevo.

—Pude escuchar tu voz... un día. A lo lejos ... pero yo ... pude oírte.

Rayla se inclina hacia atrás, sonriendo más allá de sus propias lágrimas.

—¿De Verdad?

Él asiente.

—Y tú... seguiste... hablando conmigo... yo... seguí... el sonido... de tu voz. Y luego las cosas... comenzaron a aclararse, dejó de estar oscuro.

Un repentino ataque de tos sacude el cuerpo de Callum, su garganta está seca, no ha hablado en bastante tiempo y es extraño. Ella lo abraza mientras él se desploma contra su pecho. Él esta muy débil aún.

Nunca lo había visto así antes, pero está bien. Callum está de vuelta

—Aquí —ella le ofrece un vaso de agua, pero sus manos tiemblan y él no tiene la fuerza para levantarlas para agarrarlo. Rayla se lo acerca a los labios y él bebe con avidez. Parte del agua gotea por su barbilla y ella la limpia suavemente con su manga.

Callum suspiro, recostándose en la silla.

—Todo estaba... borroso al principio —le falta el aliento y sus oraciones vienen en breves estallidos—. Pero seguía escuchando tu voz. Y sentiendote. No podía moverme... pero ya no estaba solo, te sentía a mi lado.

—Shhh, Callum —estaba desesperada por escuchar su voz, no cree que alguna vez se canse de oírlo, y ahora aprecia el sonido de su incesante voz y cuánto extrañaba escucharlo hablar de magia todo el tiempo, pero está claramente exhausto y está aterrorizada de lo que sucederá si se esfuerza demasiado.

—Rayla —responde Callum y sonríe—. Gracias, por no rendirte conmigo, por tener esperanza en que seguía aquí.

Ella lo mira a la cara. Su cara bonita, que estuvo en blanco y sin emociones por tanto tiempo ahora pálida, cansada pero más encantador de lo que ella puede recordar.

—Lo sabía, sabía que volverías, la esperanza jamás me abandonó.

Ella le sonríe. Lo besa suavemente en los labios, su corazón se acelera mientras él le devuelve el beso suavemente.

—Me salvaste, Rayla —él quiere que solo sean ellos, que no hagan nada más que tocarse y abrazarse, susurrar cosas mantenidas a raya durante meses.

Pero ella insiste en ver a Ibis y Lujanne para que lo revisen.

Callum no tiene la fuerza para discutir, pero ella está feliz de tenerlo de regreso, de abrazarlo.

—Tengo el cuerpo entumido

Es muy diferente ayudarlo a levantarse ahora. Ya no es un peso muerto en sus brazos.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo —ella susurra contra su piel y Callum tiembla.

—Bueno, he estado un poco ocupado y ausente últimamente —dice con un tono divertido cuando ve la ventana—. ¿Es luna llena? —parece inclinarse hacia la luz sintiendo instintivamente su atracción. Su poder.

—¿Quieres ver? —Rayla siente que nunca dejará de sonreír.

—¿No te importa? —le devuelve la sonrisa.

Rayla resopla, riéndose de él.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿recuerdas? elfo de luna, me encantan estos días y recuerdo que a ti también, sobre todo en las noches, porque tienes cierto gusto por qué desaparezca cuando estamos en la cama —ella cambia su peso mientras lo ayuda a acercarse a la ventana—. Hace bastante frío. Necesitaremos capas.

Lo acompaña hasta la cama mientras busca sus capas de invierno forradas de piel. Lo ayuda a ponerse la capa sonriéndole mientras se asegura que esté abrigado.

Callum pone los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa es igual de grande.

Rayla suspira alegremente. Sus meses perdidos no parecen haberlo cambiado. Él todavía tiene un sentido del humor tan extraño, y ella ama que sea así, incluso con sus expresiones cursis

Aunque sabe que él es la persona más sentimental que ha conocido. Debajo de su sarcasmo e ingenio rápido, él es tan cursi y ella también aunque lo esconde muy bien, incluso todavía lucha por expresar lo que siente después de tantos años juntos.

Con su propia capa puesta, lo levanta de nuevo y se acercan a la ventana.

Rayla se asegura de que él esté cómodo contra el frío del invierno. Lo rodea con un brazo, y él se apoya contra ella, cuidando de no golpearse con sus cuernos.

La noche es clara y fresca. La Luna se cierne en el horizonte, luciendo increíblemente grande. Baña el campo en una luz azul plateada.

Callum se pregunta si la combinación fortaleció la voz de Rayla lo suficiente como para hacerlo volver, ella tiene magia aunque no pueda usarla como los magos de Luna, tiene la conexión al arcano de Luna

Callum la mira fijamente, su piel parece brillar en la suave luz, adora verla y está feliz de hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

—Dos meses y medio —responde—. Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿de cuánto estabas consciente?

Él lo considera.

—No mucho al principio. No mucho de lo que estaba pasando aquí de todos modos. Al principio eran solo… sensaciones. Sonidos extraños o destellos de luz. Sintiendo presión o alguien tocando mi piel —él suspira pero ella lo ve sonreír feliz—. Desde hace mucho tiempo creo que he sido consciente de todo. O la mayoría de las cosas.

Rayla resopla.

—Uh oh, espero no haber hecho nada extraño.

Él se ríe de esas palabras.

—Claro que sí, podía verte cambiarte frente a mi, eso es tortura, no podía hablar ni tocar.

—¡Oye! Eso es muy escalofriante de tu parte

—Está bien. Te amo aunque eso haya sido tortura —Callum se inclina hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

—Yo también te amo —Rayla se estira para acariciar su rostro—. Tanto —con la respiración entrecortada, cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas brotan una vez más. Ni siquiera está segura de por qué está llorando esta vez.

¿Alegría? ¿Alivio? ¿Agotamiento?

¿Una combinación de los tres?

Ella limpia suavemente sus lágrimas, luego coloca su cabeza contra su hombro.

Se sientan mirando el cielo, hablando en voz baja.

Los dedos de Rayla acarician suavemente los de Callum y él se regodea en la sensación de poder responder a sus caricias.

Callum suspira fuerte, está demasiado feliz de poder tocarla nuevamente, pero está muy cansado, su cuerpo aún está débil.

Rayla se ríe de él.

—Solo duerme, Callum.

—Estoy bien —resiste el impulso de bostezar.

—No estás bien, estás exhausto —ella lo ve a los ojos.

—Sabes que no podré dormir con la luna llena asi.

—Prometo que no te dejaré salir de la habitación hasta que llegue Ibis —lo amenaza

Él le sonríe pero parece preocupado.

—Está bien. Quiero quedarme despierto contigo, te he extrañado

Rayla nota el rostro preocupado de Callum.

—Todavía estaré aquí cuando te despiertes, ya no estarás solo —le pone las manos en la cara y levanta la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos cuando él agacha la cabeza—. Eso es lo que temes, ¿no?

Él mira hacia otro lado, sin aliento.

—Está bien, Callum —ella habla en voz baja, su propia voz delgada y a punto de romperse mientras toca su rostro suavemente, usando sus dedos para suavizar las líneas de su frente—. No te dejaré ir a ninguna parte —la elfo limpia las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos—. No dejaré que te sientas solo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo? —susurra, apenas queriendo expresar sus miedos—. La magia oscura es muy poderosa.

Ella suspira suavemente.

—Yo solo... no sé... pero lo sé —Rayla se toma un momento—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te expliqué mi conexión con la luna? Es así —respira calmadamente—. Yo solo... solo lo sé.

—Si mal no recuerdo, me explicaste muy mal tu conexión —la sonrisa de Callum es triste, y suspira temblorosamente. Respira hondo—. Te he... extrañado por tanto tiempo. Estoy bien... solo quiero quedarme contigo ahora mismo —Callum presiona su frente contra la de ella, pasa sus dedos por su cabello—. ¿Podemos dormir en la mañana?

Ella respira hondo y lo besa suavemente.

—De acuerdo

Miran cómo el sol sale lentamente en el este, su suave resplandor proyecta largas sombras sobre Katolis.

Callum bosteza y estira las piernas.

—¿Hora de acostarse? —se inclina hacia atrás para verla, riéndose mientras ella también bosteza.

—Sí por favor —estira sus propios hombros mientras se inclina para levantarlo, pero Callum niega y le muestra que puede hacerlo solo.

—¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien?

—No creo que vaya a correr por el castillo pronto, pero creo que puedo caminar de regreso a la cama.

—No te presiones —Rayla desliza su brazo alrededor de su cintura, permitiéndole apoyarse en ella

Lentamente caminan hasta la cama. Callum es inestable y la marcha es lenta, pero está decidido a llegar hasta la cama por su propio esfuerzo. Aunque a mitad del camino está cansado a pesar que no es un trayecto largo

—Puedes llevarme desde aquí —le informa.

Rayla pone los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

—Sabía que te gusta que te lleve a la cama —Rayla dice sonriendo

—Siempre me gusta cuando lo haces, ¿No lo habías notado?

Ella lo ayuda la corta distancia a su cama, descansando suavemente contra la cabecera le quita la capa y las botas antes de quitar las suyas. No demora mucho antes de que Callum ya está vestido con su pijama, pero ella elige no molestarse con su propia ropa de dormir. No puede soportar estar separada de él ni siquiera por ese corto período de tiempo, así que se arrastra a su lado, una vez más envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

El corazón de Callum se acelera en su pecho cuando ella lo abraza, sus dedos se deslizan debajo de su ropa y acarician su piel desnuda, odia estar tan débil como para intentar algo.

—Callum, trata de dormír —Rayla se ríe cuando su mejilla roza uno de sus cuernos— ¡Cuidado!

—No me importa —Él murmura entre sus pálidos mechones haciéndola resoplar.

—Es posible que no digas eso cuando finalmente veamos a todos y tengas un ojo morado.

—Me recuerda el día que conocí a tus padres, cuando estábamos durmiendo abrazados y ellos llegaron, tú te levantaste rápido y golpeaste mi ojo.

Ella le sonríe.

—Em, ¿cómo fue conocer a mis padres esa vez?

Callum hace una mueca, riéndose.

—Mal, me veían como un ladrón —Callum responde. Parece extraño lo lejos que han llegado por su cuenta—. Pero creo que estamos bien ahora. Ciertamente mejor que cuando conocí a Runaan. No me dispararon flechas, eso fue bastante bueno

Rayla resopla.

—Tampoco es que haya tenido un gran comienzo con tu familia.

Callum se ríe, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja puntiaguda.

—Creo que es bueno que los dos seamos tan adorables juntos

Rayla sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco. Respira hondo. Esto todavía se siente como un sueño. Callum tiene un aspecto pálido y débil, pero en esencia es el mismo. Su Callum, su tonto príncipe.

—No puedo creer que hayas vuelto —cierra los ojos y respira profundamente para calmarse.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —sus dedos alcanzan para acariciarla bajo la ropa—. Aunque podía verte no podía hablar contigo durante mucho tiempo.

—Sé exactamente a que te refieres. Fue difícil.

—Creo que estoy listo para esa vida tranquila ahora.

Rayla asiente acercándolo para que pueda presionar su frente contra la de él. Mirándolo profundamente a los ojos brillantes, ahora finalmente, después de tanto tiempo.

—Yo también, Callum… ¿Porque estás tocando?

—No sé de qué hablas

—Idiota —Rayla se ríe—. También te extrañé.

Callum asiente y se queda dormido. Rayla tarda un poco, tiene miedo de que se vaya de nuevo, pero sabe que estará bien, y que de alguna manera él siempre logra cosas que parecen imposibles. Ese muchacho inseguro y torpe ha quedado atrás. Aún mantiene esas expresiones tontas y se emociona con pequeñas cosas, pero Callum sigue siendo aquel humano extraño que tanto ama.

Y seguro tiene tiempo para decirle que regresó justo a tiempo para saber que ya no serán solo ellos.

Por primera vez en meses, Rayla duerme tranquila.


End file.
